


10:28 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You ate my chocolate cake slice,'' Amos said as he scowled at Supergirl.





	10:28 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You ate my chocolate cake slice,'' Amos said as he scowled at Supergirl and refused to protect her from a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
